


Hiding

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Dark, Fear, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Other: See Story Notes, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Sam is hiding from the monster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's word: sliver **Read more warnings at the end and read the tags.

Day 6.) Sliver

Sam heard a monstrous groan and peeked out from under his cover and just as quickly hid when he saw the sliver of light coming from the front door.

His brother had warned him of a monster that would grab and hurt him if it caught him awake.

He could hear the monster hum and chant low inaudible words. He could smell alcohol and something more rancid. He could hear Dean cry. He must have woken up when the monster came in. He had promised Sammy to keep him safe, no matter what happened. Sam wished he was bigger, so he could keep his bog brother safe.

He peeked from under the cover and noticed that the monster had put its stinger in his big brother's mouth and Dean was crying and choking has the monster kept stinging his mouth repeatedly. Sam's eyes grew wide as the monster flipped Dean over and poked his stinger in Dean's butt. Even though the monster had his hand over his big brother's mouth, he could still hear the pained wail.

He covered his head again and swore to ask Bobby about the monster that keeps hurting Dean. He knows that it looks like his Daddy, but only a monster would hurt Dean. Daddy loved them both and would never hurt them.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> There are no ages given, so you can make Sam and Dean s old/young as you want in your mind. This is written from Sam's innocent POV. He does not understand what's going on. No, I won't be writing more. Though in my mind, Bobby does save them both.
> 
> No, John is not possessed by anything more than too much alcohol. No, I do not condone this behavior.


End file.
